Probably the simplest form of head wear, next to a common ribbon, is the headband, fillet or bandeau. These were worn both by men and women in early societies, chiefly to keep long hair away from the face. Special kinds of head gear, such as the feathered headband of the American Indian warrior, were regarded as symbols of status.
Although head wear has evolved into much more sophisticated forms, the headband has survived to the modern day. The headband takes two forms, that which encircles the forehead and that which extends over the top of the head. The later type of headband is still popular with ladies and particularly with young girls. The headband is worn for purposes of hair control and as an item of decoration as well. The headband typically comes in very decorative forms. However, it is fundamental that to change the decoration, the wearer needs to change the headband, resulting in a headband collection.